Eco Rumble
by FeralEco
Summary: Something new has come to town which could either calm or set everything off. Will Ashelin finally be put in her place? Will happiness or tragic consequences bring grief? And why is Torn so confused about himself? JakKeira, Torn?, DaxTess, SigSeem, slight
1. Dreams of horrible memories

**A/N: **Yes, this is an OC story of sorts. Most of us don't like OC stories, mainly because they don't follow a plot and well, are Mary Sues. But this story is different. OCs here don't act like crazy otakus.

Oh yes, I'm an **Ashelin basher**. But I won't terribly hate her too much. I just think she likes to be the center of attention always.

**If you DO NOT like this story, but feel you have input for spelling errors and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, please feel free to comment. If you comment with stupid comments such as, "This is a dumb story I hate it." Then don't even bother. Some of us like to have fun and this is the point of a fan fic. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jak, or any other characters such as Ashelin, Keira, Tess, Torn, Daxter, Sig, Jinx or anyone else. I wish I did... only because the ending to Jak III SUCKED

**Pairings/characters involved:**

**Daxter/Tess (Aww 3)**, Slight** Jak/Ashelin (Bashes)** which will switch over to confusions of **Jak/Keira**, then **Jak/OC**, which will then switch back over to **Jak/Keira**, only because well, they belong together. **Ashelin trying to get with Torn, yet only pissing Torn off. Jinx, Sig/Seem**? Perhaps more

**Title:** Eco Rumble

**Rating: **M+

**Warnings:** None really, lots of heavy cursing of course... destruction, bombs... violence and death. Ah yes, romance & love scenes, but not full lemons... for those go to one: Dreams of horrible memories

It was one of those nights, the kind that made Jak wish he never slept at night, the kind that made his mind scream for him to wake up and the kind that DID wake him up... yet in the frame of a horrible monster.

"No..." He tossed, clenching his teeth, squeezing his eyes. Damn the Precursors, why couldn't he just wake up? Why was this real again? Would it ever leave? "ARRGH!" Jak sat up, panting, and covered in sweat, and breathing hard. He could feel Dark Jak wanting to escape, wanting to slip out. Looking at his hands, he saw the claws, but Light Jak inside of him shoved the dark thoughts aside and soothed his mind. What a headache. It was the fourth dream that week he had of that horrible place, of those horrible things... of the horrible experiments. A knock at his door made him jump.

"Jak?" It was Ashelin. Jak really had no time for her, he didn't even know why he had ruined something completely beautiful he had with Keira, just for some stupid feelings that crushed him even more.

"What?" He half snarled. He really didn't mean to, yet frustrated with Ashelin lately was really setting him off. Perhaps he should have taken Torn's advice in the beginning.

"Are you okay?" She whispered in a low tone. "May I come in?" Outside the door she fidgeted. She knew how hurt Jak was, how tortured he was in both physical state and mind. Banishing him to the Wastelands only made it worse and her moves only made him push over the edge more. How he acted in the desert, she knew he was still pissed off that she could do nothing to help him before he was banished. Her eyes narrowed. No, he SHOULD be grateful... he would have never found his father perhaps, if it hadn't been for her. NO ONE would have found him if it wasn't for her. Gritting her teeth, she reached for the button to the door and pressed it. The door slid open allowing a whoosh of warm air into the chilly room. Jak was glowing slightly. She could tell his transformations were conflicting with each other. Dark Jak sent out heat, while Light Jak was so cool to the touch. She often wondered what it would be like to feel those wings of his, how they looked like ice to her.

"Why bother asking when you can just barge in?" Jak hissed her way. Looking over to his orange ottsel friend, the creature seemed fast asleep. Jak knew differently, but left it at that. Daxter could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but other times he was smart and kept his mouth shut.

"I'm... sorry, I didn't..." She sighed and stood in the room, arms folded. Sometimes Jak was as cold as Torn was.

"I'm sorry... I'm just in a bad mood." He stood up and she blushed. With the night sweats that Jak had, he didn't wear much to sleep, boxers perhaps and Ashelin's eyes followed the lines of Jak's carved chest. It was an awkward moment, but she could see Jak getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously, but he didn't respond at first. The ottsel across the room peeked an eye open, the quickly shut it.

"Out for a while. I need to think... I need to clear my head." The green-blonde responded. He was now looking towards his armor, something he rarely went out without, but figured with the Metal-Heads gone and the higher part of the city safe, there wasn't much use for the extra weight. Turning, he noticed Ashelin trying to step closer. She was nearly his height, but he could still look down at her, especially when he wore boots and she was barefoot. Where were the feelings? There were none. Yet, she reached a slender hand to his cheek and kissed him. The 'sleeping' ottsel cringed and silently turned over. Jak could sense Daxter's disgust in the whole matter, yet could feel himself being pushed back to his bed. Sitting, his mind spinning, Ashelin continued onto his neck. "Ashe..." He managed to speak, slightly irritated and mostly annoyed by the whole matter. He could feel his anger growing and pushed her back. "It's not going to work." He eyed her down and she turned her head. Glaring at him for a few moments, she backed out of the room and shut the door, wrapping her arms around herself and retreating to an area for her own thoughts to collect.

"Bastard."

With Ashelin gone, Jak turned to Daxter. "I know you're awake." His voice was slightly gruff, but welcoming to his furry friend. Daxter opened one eye, then the other and uncurled himself from the foot of Jak's bed. He had his own bed, but he knew Jak felt comforted during a nightmare if Dax was close, they were best friends after all. Jak sighed and lay back on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Fourth time this week..." He muttered and sighed again.

Dax stood now, walking over to Jak and standing on his chest. "Ashelin or the dreams Jak?"

Jak opened one eye to Daxter. "Both I suppose..." He looked to his ceiling. "Torn was right about her..."

Daxter turned into his normal chatty, big mouthed self. Jak loved him sometimes for it. "Oh Ashelin! She disgusts me! Why do you let her do that to you? I was about to 'wake up'-" Daxter made quotation fingers as he talked. "and tell her to knock it off. I can't even see how Torn gets along with her..."

Jak chuckled. "He doesn't... you should hear the things he says about her. Strictly business... although he did say something along the lines that she wanted to 'get busy'." He shook his head and Daxter's eyes almost popped from their sockets.

"She really needs to sort herself out, who's next... Jinx?" The ottsel spat but Jak just snickered.

"Ah well..." He started, then sat up. "How about a jog or a snack?" He smiled towards his friend. Daxter smirked.

"You jog... I'll snack!" The door opened and Dax hopped onto Jak's shoulder, the two heading downstairs. The orange ottsel leapt from his shoulder, snatching a doughnut, then leapt back on as Jak headed out the door.

_A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are kindly accepted _

_Torn: I told you she was trouble..._

_Jak: It wasn't MY fault!_

_Torn: Yes it was... EVERYTHING is your fault..._

_Jak: NO IT'S NOT! It's HER fault! points to author_

_Feral: ME? WHY ME? You guys are characters! You NEED stories! Besides... I was the one who made you push her away!_

_Jak: growl you also made her kiss me!_

_Torn: snicker_

_Feral: Ugh... shut up and go to chapter two..._


	2. It ‘jogs’ your memory

_**A/N: Lots of pairings! If you are going to bash... don't comment!**_

**Title:** Eco Rumble

**Rating: **M+

**Chapter two:** It 'jogs' your memory

Jak had been living at the base for quite sometime now. Torn had found him a room, although small, Jak had no real complaints. Daxter on the other hand was a different story. The two headed out the door close to 3:00 AM. The streets were almost clear, except for the few partiers that still lingered here and there. He started to walk at first, Daxter still clutched as usual to his shoulder, the threat of giant globs of crème from the bear claw he ate dripped dangerously near Jak's shoulder.

"Dax... c'mon..." The green-blonde rolled his eyes.

"Wuht?" The ottsel replied, mouth stuffed. Jak only sighed and shook his head as he looked to the sky.

"Looks like its going to rain again." A chilled breeze swept past his bare arms. It was cold to the touch, but he did not shiver at it as he walked. With Daxter busy with his snacks shoved into his mouth making him unable to speak, it gave Jak time to think. Mostly about his demons, yet about what he had gained and a tear swept down his cheek slightly. _Damas..._ He gritted his teeth. _My father... is dead. He never knew..._ The thoughts bothered him greatly, but he quickly took the back of his gloved hand roughly to his cheek.

Besides from the thought of his demons and his father, he thought of other things such as Keira and how Ashelin came into the picture and fucked things up. She never did like Keira, and at times always joked about what a mouse she was. Jak only made things worse by not speaking up and following into Ashelin's traps of love. Now, it was hopeless. Keira didn't want to talk to him, especially after the last time she picked a fight and he transformed into Dark Jak. Thank goodness she fled in time, but her apartment was not spared. Ever since then, Jak never did go back and talk to her. He rarely saw her, mostly because he spent a lot of time near Spargus and the Wastelands.

Now bolting into a spirited run, he picked a route down some back alleyways with Daxter bobbing on his shoulder as he licked his fingers.

"JaAaaAK!" The ottsel clung for dear life at the sprint. Jak paid no mind, he was used to Daxter rambling on and taught himself to block it out, only this time he was actually thinking. _Keira.. if I could take it back..._then, a gunshot. He stopped dead.

"You hear that?" He narrowed his eyes, turning towards the noise. It was a few streets over, but there was some major commotion going on about it. "Sounded like a heavy gun, something a guard would have..."

"Or something you would like to fool around with..." Daxter added, also searching for the noise.

"Let's check it out." Jak started to run again, but Daxter intervened.

"Jak, must we? I mean... what if we get shot? You aren't wearing your armor and you know how those guards love target practice with... fuzzy... orange... creatures..." He gulped.

"Relax Dax, we're just going to make sure nothing major is going on..." He started to round the corner, still jogging heavily as his boots hit the pavement. Turning, Jak felt his skull crack against something and he was flung to the ground, Daxter landing a few feet away. "Ouch..." Unexpected, it stung him a bit. "What the h-" He stopped short, his blue eyes looking up as he scattered to his feet. In front of him was the nastiest sight he had seen in a week. A girl, battered and beaten, her eyes showing nothing but fear.

"Jak... next time we're playing slide board on the pavement again... warn me, k?" The ottsel staggered, shook his head, and then leaned against his friend who was still staring at the crumpled sight before him. "Wow... you really know how t' pick em', don't ya?" Daxter commented smartly. The crumpled girl was no real beauty, yet she wasn't homely either. What looked like a combat suit was torn in several places, as if it were clawed. Her skin was covered with abrasions and her side a gashed mess, bleeding from under her ribs. She showed a scar under her right eye and her long hair was unkempt. The tiny girl panted, holding her ribs in pain as she tried to protect herself from the two males as much as possible. She whimpered, mostly from the pain, yet also from the sheer fear of the two, even the small ottsel.

"Over here! I heard something!" Jak's ears perked toward the direction of the guards, then looked back to the girl. He just stared at her, as if he were assessing her yet she showed more fear at the guards voices. "She's a shoot to kill! Orders are to find and execute!" She gulped at the words. _Execute_. Jak knew what that meant, who didn't? Without a cue, he dashed forward towards the girl and scooped her up. Jak knew the city pretty well, even all it's corners and cracks. At his touch, she shuddered and cried in pain, but he shushed her.

"Jak? Jaaaak?" The annoyance of the ottsel made Jak turn and shush him as well.

"Down here!" Jak had carefully stuffed the girl in a small cubby, high above the street then turned and headed back down walking normally.

"Hey, you!" One spat at him. He turned and faced him, eye to eye. "We're lookin' for a girl. About so high with long hair... pretty beat up. You seen her boy?" He snarled at him.

"I haven't seen any girl since the last one I pounded." Jak winked and licked his teeth at the guard. The guard in reply growled, but stared and called to his team. As he turned, blood dripped from above right behind him.

"Nothing down here, let's move! She must be more south in the city." He turned again and stared at the blood, which Jak had smartly smeared under his lip. Hoping the scent wouldn't trigger his darker side, he fought against it. "What's the blood from boy!" The guard asked. Jak shrugged.

"She likes it rough..." He chuckled. Daxter just hid behind his arm. The guard finally turned, then moved with the rest. As soon as he felt safe that they were completely gone, he leapt to the high corners of a building and pulled himself up to a ledge, letting his legs dangle as he rested on his stomach. "You okay?" He asked the small girl. She did not reply, only stared at him with fear, yet it was eased seeing as she understood he saved her ass. "I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to know what happened to you. At least tell me your name?" Finding this new problem eased his anger and mind away from his life at the moment.

"Faux." A raspy whisper came. She could barely talk and he could see why. Scars lined her throat, along with bruises. Something had been entered there... and it looked like the bones had been crushed before.

"Faux..." He whispered back. "Looks like you got yourself in a shit load of trouble." He stared at her face. She didn't look the best and many scars lined her body, yet a majority stayed far from her face. She had green eyes and the longest hair he had ever seen. A few scars lined near her eyes, the major one connecting to her right eye alone.

The girl started to edge away from Jak, her expression stating she was ready to strike if need be to defend herself. Jak read it perfectly.

"I don't think you're going to be doing any of that." He tried to reach for her, but she resisted and growled at him. "Whoa... okay... bad idea." Below, Daxter grew impatient.

"Jak, what's going on?" The orange ottsel climbed the side of the wall, then over Jak's back and onto the flat of the roof. Faux stared at the creature and tried to reach out to it slowly.

"I think she likes you..." Jak half smiled from the corners of his mouth as the ottsel tensed. A hand was placed on his back, stroking his fur, but leaving a hint of red stain behind.

"I think I need a bath!" He shuddered.

"Maybe she'll listen to you, we can't leave her here..." He didn't know why he was so sympathetic. Perhaps it was because he was in the same position before, when Daxter found him.

"Me!" The ottsel turned, sending a stare at Jak. Jak glared back at him which made him sigh. "Alright, alright..." He turned back and walked towards Faux. "Trouble over there says you can't stay here like this... so I guess he wants to take you home. You dig?" She stared at the ottsel like he was nuts. The girl was slightly confused. Daxter sighed and rubbed his temples. "You. Go home. With Jak." He stated in fragments. Faux raised her dull eyes to Jak who stared back at her. "He won't hurt you... he's a good guy, er, as long as you stay on his GOOD side." The orange furball nervously chuckled.

"I'll help you." Jak extended his hand and after severeal paused moments, Faux reluctantly took it and tensed up as Jak reached for her, scooping her back up. "Now, to find a back way without getting noticed..."

"Or shot. Or maimed... or, arrested then shot... or zapped, or sliced, or-" Daxter started but Jak slapped the back of his head. "Ow!" Daxter shot him a look. "Guess that means I have to walk right?"

"You'll loose the crème doughnut weight that made you so fat." Jak grinned, carrying Faux as gently as possible.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Daxter glared at Jak as they walked, nearly walking into a pole.

"Right Dax... Right... I suppose all the hero saving made you fit as a whistle..." Jak grinned, but Faux started drifting off, both into sleep and unconciousness. Jak moved his glove. Dark pools of blood covered his hand and he cringed. _I just hope I make it in time..._

_A/N: Reviews? Anyone? _

_Torn: Aww... you made a friend!_

_Jak: Shut up tattoo face._

_Torn: Watch it eco freak._

_Jak: NEH NEH! I'll sic Ashelin on your ass!_

_Torn: BRING IT ON! I'll tell her you want to marry her._

_Jak: OO_

_Torn: Heh Heh..._

_Jak: I'll tell her about the time you got drunk and made out with Tess..._

_Torn: _

_Jak: YEAH! I SAW IT!_

_Daxter: Can't we all just get along and read the story, eat some cookies and drink some milk?_

_Torn: Can I make him a stew NOW?_

_Jak: Yes..._

_Daxter OO_


	3. Torn and Shattered

_**A/N: I heard some people are interested in this story which is encouraging!**_

_**SakuraofDarknes, thank you for your review! I shall write more!**_

**Title:** Eco Rumble

**Rating: **M+

**Chapter three:** Torn and shattered

He had moved swiftly through the streets, the frail girl upon his shoulders. Daxter sprinted ahead, signaling to Jak in which directions to move. He just hoped he could get Faux back to the Naughty Ottsel in time. She was bleeding heavily from the gashes upon her body, as well as looked half starved and completely exhausted. Faux's mind traveled as Jak carried her. She noticed his grip on her, as if dropping her meant the end of the world. Blinking, she remembered what the small ottsel said to her.

_"You, go home with Jak." _It was the ottsel's words to her. Jak... JAK! She knew that name, but why? She knew she had something to do with it... everything was a blur the last three days... everything. Shutting her eyes, she tried to recall, but ended up in a sheer blank. The only thing she recalled was her terrible abuse... and the Precursors. The Precursors protected her, they saved her. But no one else knew that...

"Dax, how much do you know about treating wounds?" Jak looked over to his friend as they began to jog swiftly in the deserted alleyways.

"Err, not much Jak... last I checked, Tattoo Wonder knew a hell of a lot more than both of us and a monkey." The orange ottsel put his hands on his hips thinking. "Think he said something about grabbing a drink and heading back home?" Daxter never really got along with Torn, yet again, most everyone found him annoying except for Tess. He melted at the thought of her and Jak could tell Daxter was drifting off in a daydream again.

"Yeah... that helps us a lot..." He sighed, rounding a corner and pressing to a wall, cradling Faux in his arms and waiting until the guards slipped by them. For once Daxter was quiet as a mouse. Looking about, he found a rogue Zoomer. "Hey Dax..." The green-blonde elf smirked and notched his head towards the vehicle.

"What!" The orange fluff ball replied. "And just HOW in the hell are you going to drive and hold her at the same time?" Daxter tapped his foot, yet soon he found himself on the back of the Zoomer supporting Faux who had her arms wrapped ever so weakly around Jak's waist. Jak started slow, sneaking a few peeks back over his shoulder now and then to check the two behind him which seemed fine. Daxter was very quiet, but perhaps it was because of the fact he had his lean arms wrapped around Faux's fragile body trying to avoid most of her own blood.

The city was blank, dark and deserted at that time of the morning. It must have been about 4:30, yet Jak was unable to judge the stars due to the rain clouds that started to bring a cold drizzle down. Fall was a cold time to have a rain, especially with his 'passenger'. With tattered combat uniform, thin from starvation and bruised from abuse, he was going to be surprised if the girl did not get pneumonia, let alone live. He also hoped that Torn was awake, or at least in a decent mood. Bringing the injured to him to heal was not exactly appealing to Torn, even if it was his own, but with the girl not being one of his own would just make matters worse. At least Jak could talk to Torn about Ashelin...

The rain poured harder as they approached the apartment building on the Zoomer. Jak dismounted it and gingerly took the frail girl in his arms once more, heading to Torn's door. Daxter looked at Jak, who nodded giving Dax the signal to ring the bell. It took several minutes and Jak was beginning to wonder if Torn was actually home and not at the Naughty Ottsel still. Finally, as they were about to turn away the door opened.

"Jak?" The slightly raspy but authoritive voice questioned his presence.

"Torn! I... I need your help." He held out the bundle of torn and tattered clothing that was now soaked in blood that streamed and bled from the pouring chilled rain. He could see Torn slightly surprised as his eyes followed the female.

"What the hell is this... or WHO the hell is this? This isn't one of ours is it?" Torn's fingers traced a tattered edge of Faux's clothing and moved it from her face, as well as part of her long hair.

"No, I found her over in the west side. There were a few guards after her, a shoot-to-kill order was in place. This girl wouldn't hurt a fly though... at least she couldn't and can't in her state." The two looked down at an unconscious Faux.

"Do you know ANYTHING about her?" He reluctantly moved away from his door, motioning for the group to enter. "Put her here... by the Precursors Jak, how in the hell do you find shit like this?" Torn begins to look about the room, opening some drawers for bandages and other elementary doctoring tools.

"All I know is her name is Faux and she's in pretty bad shape..." Jak folded his slightly bloodstained arms.

"That's obvious..." Torn growled slightly, irritated from lack of sleep as he began to overlook the female. He ran a finger down her ear, swiping at the blood. It was slightly torn, something that would require stitches. Traveling farther, he discovered her other wounds, ones more serious and life threatening.

"She going to be okay?" Jak approached, but Torn signaled him to step back. Daxter perched himself on Jak's shoulder, trying to get a better view of the situation.

"Don't know Jak... I'm not used to people knocking on my door at 4 am with busted up women." He spat, but began to bring out his stitching tools as well as some Novocain. "Damnit... no antiseptic..." Torn snarled once more and Jak could feel the tension around the room. The older elf stood up and walked to another room, returning with a bottle of whiskey. "Better than nothing, yet it's also my better stuff." Torn shot a look at Jak, who nervously shrugged. "No promises Jak, I'll do my best but I'm not a doctor. I only know how to treat field wounds." Jak nodded, watching the older, tattooed elf go to work. They were silent for the next twenty minutes.

Jak sat watching Torn's work for the next hour. Daxter had decided upon raiding Torn's refrigerator, but backed from the idea not wanting to get beaten to a pulp.

"Um, you talk to Ashelin lately?" Jak was the first to break the silence as Torn started to bandage the girl, yet had to first start to cut the remainder of her tattered clothing. Both males became uneasy at the sight and talk of females and Torn especially, now cutting Faux's clothes off her body.

"Not particularly. She seems quite interested with you." The older elf never looked eye to eye with Jak the whole time, focusing on Faux. It had been a long while he had seen or talked to Ashelin other than business. Wars had separated them. Jak was a hero... but bandaging this girl was painful, wanting to take care of someone that was to his own.

"Oh..." It was Jak's only reply, seeing Torn's personality shift at the chatter of females. He, himself blushed a bit seeing the skin of Faux before him, Torn leaving her shirt intact but bandaging the rest of her.

"She's too unstable to move... where was she going to stay?" The elf questioned the green-blonde.

"I, err... never thought that far." Jak admitted. Torn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Figures." He growled. Jak could sense he was overly tired. He would be too, drinking half the night then playing doctor until morning. It was still clashing thunder outside and Faux was still unconscious. "She's thin, probably hasn't eaten in a week or more. It might be days before she wakes up, she's had multiple injuries, a cracked rib and I repaired and stitched the gashes in her side. This is, IF she makes it." Torn finally locked eyes with Jak, Jak only nodded.

"So she will have to stay here?" He questioned and Torn sighed.

"Not that I PLANNED on housing someone, but yes. If you move her, it will increase her chances of dying." Jak nodded at this, looking towards Daxter who had finally fallen asleep in a corner. They had been through everything together.

"Maybe I can find out more about her in the morning... maybe with the help of-" Jak was cut short.

"Ashelin? Forget it Jak, Ashelin only worries about Ashelin and no one else. Come on, look how she treats Keira and how she always belittles Tess. You REALLY think she's going to take time out from her precious life to look into some rogue girl who is half dead whom YOU saved and brought to me to patch up? Get real..." Torn shook his head, wrapping the last of the bandage along Faux's frail leg. Quietly, he discretely noticed the scars that lined the girl. Most still healing and some permanent and deep. Even as cold as he was at times, he felt sympathy for her. Her face was intact, the small scar under her right eye was the only one that showed, but her long red/brunette hair was tangled and unkempt as it grew to her waist. Perhaps something Tess could help with. She just looked like she could appreciate a good meal and a rest... maybe even a shower.

Jak in the meantime had stood and stared from Torn's window. "I don't love her." He blurted, speaking of Ashelin. "She is so... I don't know, self centered? But at the same time I'm confused, my heart rips to Keira but she doesn't want me..."

Torn scoffed. "Go home, sleep. We all need it Jak. We'll see what mess this one has been into in the morning." He thumbed towards Faux, who was curled up peacefully on a large couch.

Jak smirked. "You're such a gentleman, giving her the bumpy couch." Torn gritted his teeth.

"I stitched her up, I'm saving her life and now I have to give her my bed?" He stated with agitation. Jak shrugged and picked Daxter up who was out like a light.

"Just stating the facts." He backed out of the door and gave a lazy salute, heading out into the cold storm and back onto the Zoomer. The Naughty Ottsel wasn't far, and he placed Daxter in front of him, the orange creature stirring slightly.

"Ohh, yeah Tess... daddy wants some sugah!" The ottsel pawed in the air, clearly dreaming in bliss. Jak made a sour face and started off, once again in deep thoughts. Torn watched from a window, then turned back towards Faux and bit his lip.

"Damn conscience..." He snarled, ever so gently picking the female up and carrying her to his bed. He let her down softly and covered her, notching how she still bled heavily through the bandages and shuttered at the thought of a corpse in his bed in the morning. "You better live..." He snapped as he padded back to the couch and curled in it. His apartment was spacious with large ceilings, too much for him in his opinion. It only made him felt lonelier. He despised Ashelin. It wasn't Jak's fault she left him, but it struck him like a hot iron.


	4. Slow Breath

_**A/N: **So I gave this some thought on how to move it on. In the future there will be fluff and much, much tragedy... blood, violence and so much sadness. BUT! I can't decide on the ending... shall it be sad? Or should it be happy and fulfilling? Well, knowing me not deciding on ONE pair of boots, I buy both pairs. So what the hell? End it with two endings and you choose which one you like better._

_Now wait just a minute, don't go thinking this story is over yet. Oh no, it's FAR from over! I estimated about 20-25 chapters will be published onto here. Anywho, the next chapter is with much fluff and sensitivity, mainly about Torn, but in chapter 5 it will switch back to Jak and his feelings. Aww, both are pretty down aren't they? Not much fighting in Haven lately to distract poor Torn from his feelings and Ashelin isn't making Jak's hormone crazed life any easier. Oh my. Read on readers, read on!_

_**SakuraofDarkness, **glad you loved chapter 3! I promise much more ahead!_

_**Meowen, **thank you for such lovely comments! They are truly appreciated._

_**Now, back to the story...**_

**Title:** Eco Rumble

**Rating: **M+

**Chapter four:** Slow Breath

It was day two, actually, the next morning which was some 6 hours later. Torn had awaken late, not used to sleeping on the couch. The cold rain was still pouring down and created darkness over Haven city. Looking to his clock, he determined it was a little over 10:00 in the morning. A bit too late for his liking, but he brushed the thoughts off as he groggily moved onto his back and sighed, a hand on his chest. _Wait a moment..._ He thought to himself on why he was on the couch in the first place. Recalling the events of before he sprang from the couch and quickly power walked to his room. Afraid of finding a cold, hard, corpse he gingerly approached the bed. The white sheets were lightly stained with drops of crimson blood which reminded him much of his armor while in the KG. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he removed part of the blanket that covered the badly mangled female from the night before.

Faux's chest slowly rose and fell, VERY slowly. _Damn..._ He thought again. _Still alive, what a fighter... I didn't want to say anything to Jak last night but I sincerely didn't think this girl would make it. Maybe she's stalling for the grim reaper..._ He shuddered. Shaking his head, he assessed her over again. She was bony from lack of nutrition along with the strong abuse to her body that she endured. It looked as if it was long-term abuse, several light scars covering mainly her torso, yet strangely her legs were barely touched, except for the fresh new wounds that would heal into no scar at all. Deciding on her situation, he decided to take the opportunity to change her blood soaked bandages. They covered her torso and wrapped up to her neck, cutting off along her shoulder, then starting down half of her left arm and fully on her right, down to her hand which had an odd gash on her palm. As he unwrapped, he came to her thighs, only the right thigh had a bone-deep gash, as if samples were being taken from her. Clenching his teeth and anticipating the sight he let out a sigh of relief. None of the gashes were infected, yet her cracked rib which he could feel under his fingers pressed dangerously close towards her lungs. Nothing he could do about a punctured lung, yet field wounds were his specialty.

"Ugnh..." Faux moaned a bit and tried to shift. Torn let her, then continued on wrapping her with fresh bandages after cleansing her wounds, yet noticed a strange branded symbol on the outside of both of her thighs. He hadn't seen anything like it before, but made a mental image of it for later reference.

_Why the hell am I doing this?_ He sourly thought of himself. Maybe it was lack of attention towards him. Maybe he _WAS_ going soft as Jak always teased. Maybe it was because... –

No! It wasn't that. How could he be stupid enough to think that that is what _HE _would have wanted if he were this abused and broken? Yet again, with his heart already shattered, he would want to die anyway.

After re-bandaging the girl, Torn stepped back and turned to a pitcher by his bed. Twitching slightly, he poured a small glass of the clear water and tilted Faux's head, letting her jaw drop softly and allowing the cool liquid to slide down her tongue and into her throat, careful not to choke her as she breathed slowly. It must have been days since she drank anything. She looked so dehydrated... her spirit looked broken.

Shaking his head, Torn turned towards his clothes dresser and pulled an outfit for the day. A pair of tighter training pants and a breathable training shirt started his outfit followed by a pair of soft arm cuffs and boots that came to about his knees. It was his usual attire for the most part, aside from his armor which he rarely wore around his apartment.

Walking from his room he walked to the kitchen, his boots clicking against his hardwood flooring then switching to a different sound as he hit the Vanier floor of his kitchen. It was an open kitchen, the sink and counters overlooking his living room which consisted of wooden floors and slightly expensive furniture.

He didn't need this. He didn't need to live this way anymore like some woman who always bought herself something expensive just to make her life more enjoyable. But was it? Did it make him feel better about himself? Half the time he rarely used the crap around his apartment. Torn sighed, grabbing a piece of fruit and seating himself at a table, reading the daily paper.

After a few moments of quietly sitting, a faint knock came from his door, the visitor outside standing in the harsh rain. Rolling his eyes, Torn stood and walked to the door, peeking on who it was.

Jak.

Figured the guy would be back and Torn removed the chain and bolts from his door, pressing a button to open it to the harsh cold.

"Hey Jak." This time he didn't have that annoying ottsel.

"Hey Torn." Jak walked in, looking soaked like a wet dog and Torn tossed him a towel. Figures the fool would glide over on a Zoomer or some dumb thing to that extent. "How's –" Torn didn't let him finish.

"Still unconscious... and alive I should add." Torn turned his back at Jak. "Which is a damned miracle if you ask me."

Jak stared, dumbfounded. "You really didn't think she'd make it through the night?" He asked.

Torn turned back, facing Jak. "I thought I was going to have an already decomposing bag of bones for a corpse in my bed." He replied gruesomely. Jak cringed.

"Alright... I get it, you're still pissed about me dragging her here. I'm sor-" Once again, Jak wasn't allowed to finish.

"It's not her, and it's not you. It's me." Torn sadly sighed and diverted his eyes to the floor.

Jak stared in confusion. "You? How is it you?" The younger green-blonde asked in bewilderment.

"I hate the city, I hate this stupid apartment and I hate myself." He snarled. Jak backed off and let him finish.

"Is this about Ashelin? Because I can, you know..." Jak tried to work things out, but Torn only grew more frustrated.

"YES! IT'S ABOUT ASHELIN!" He snapped which sent Jak off guard. Torn let himself down, not wanting to set Jak's bad side off. "Sorry..." He muttered. "We had something together... we really did..."

Lighting clashed once again, and Torn spilled himself like he had never described his feelings before. It was a rare thing.

It was four days later and Faux had been with Torn for nearly five whole days. Torn was beginning to wonder if he should call a doctor, for fear of moving her to a hospital could hurt her state even more and even so, if she had a shoot to kill order on her she must had been wanted. Yet, that did not mean a thing. Jak had the same order on him and it didn't necessarily mean he was a criminal. Torn paced back and forth throughout his spacious living quarters, often leaving for errands but too nervous to be gone long. Ashelin was starting to notice how often Jak was leaving and spent less time around the Naughty Ottsel and more time close to Torn's apartment. The others also noticed how Torn was distant and locked himself in his housing. It certainly was not like the ex-KG to exclude himself from training or missions. Only Jak, Daxter and Torn knew what secret they kept and Daxter was threatened by both with great fear of torture if he told anyone.

A small noise came the fifth morning that awoke Torn who was just beginning to break the couch in as a new bed. Shifting to his feet groggily, Torn made his way down the hall to his room. It was around 5 AM and still dark outside, the bustling of people just beginning yet stars still shining, the air very cool and crisp. Peeking inside his room, he could see Faux with open eyes. He hadn't seen her eyes before, yet they were a strange mix of green with orange flecks. The female tried to sit up, but whimpered in pain as she felt her ribs which were still busted about. She examined herself, tugging on the bandages and reaching for her throat, which Torn had done a good job resetting the bones and stitching the gashes. Blinking a bit, she became nervous and thrashed a small bit, unaware where she was and why. It was time for Torn to intervene.

"Whoa, easy... no need to kill yourself farther..." What else could he say? He couldn't let the girl just hurt herself needlessly even more.

Faux said nothing, but shot a death glare at Torn. Suddenly, his tattooed face twisted into a clear confusion. Why was she so angry? Unless she had a thing against males, which she probably did since she probably had the pulp beaten from her by one.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." He held his hands up. "You were brought here a mess. We tried to fix you up and most of your injuries mended and are healing, but you are still injured badly. You must sit still, you have two cracked ribs and damaged neck cartilage." He was civil, his hands still up in surrender.

"Where... where am I?" Faux struggled to speak, her voice somewhat better than when she had introduced her name to Jak. It wasn't as raspy, but was very soft since talking made her throat scream with fire.

"Haven City, actually, in my apartment. You were too injured to move alone, so you had to stay here." He sighed and tried to walk towards the nervous female. "Calm down, I'm just going to sit. You know, it _IS_ my bed." He tried to let out a weak smile to her and Faux looked at the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" It was all she could think to ask, clearly too overwhelmed to say anything else.

"A pretty girl beaten and tortured left for dead? Doesn't look good for tourism." Torn joked and smirked a bit. Faux only let out a confused nod. "You've been out for five days, nearly six if you were wondering. It is November 8th." Well, that was good. It answered a few of her questions.

"Who brought me here?" She struggled to ask him. Torn looked at the wall.

"A friend, his name is Jak. Guess he found you, but I'm his closest connection to a doctor, so I patched you up. How do you feel? You really should get some antibiotic injections..." Torn tried to change the subject.

"... a little sore..." Her throat struggled to pass the air for words. Torn nodded and watched her struggle to sit up. She finally did sit up without much pain and looked around at her surroundings, then at Torn who stared back. She was slender and lean, yet he could tell at one time she was muscular and perhaps still half-fit. He could tell a soldier in training a mile away.

"Who trained you?" Torn locked eyes with Faux and she seemed surprised that he even knew she was half fit. "I can tell you're fit, you might be thin, but your stomach is drawn in as if you are half-fit for running wind." Faux let a breath out and tried to speak. Torn put his hand up. "Never mind. You're probably hungry, when was the last time you ate?" He asked her with sympathy. Faux stared at the sheets.

"I don't remember." She whispered. "I can't remember anything before I blacked out..." She answered. Torn nodded and spoke again.

"You like soup? Believe it or not I'm not a half bad cook." He stood and looked at her. "You _can't_ move. You'll hurt yourself more and make it more of a mess for me to fix up. Understand?" Faux nodded. "I'll be right back." The girl nodded again, clutching the warm blankets to her chest as she watched the older man walk from the room and soon return with a bowl of soup. It wasn't scalding hot, but was very warm to the touch. Faux watched as he set it down and looked at her.

She was frail, she was scared and most of all her spirit was very brittle. Staring into her eyes he could tell at one time she had an amazing spirit, something of that of a fighter, a warrior maybe. Maybe not. But someone took a good chunk of their time to beat and torture the hellfire from this girl. At one time she may had been TOO much in spirit, but now he could tell she did not care where she ended up. Damn had they done a good job of driving her spirit, whoever it was. It was cruel, so damn cruel. A spirit was one's heart... and he could see she had no heart anymore.

"I've never seen you in Haven before, tell me why you're here." He whispered as she stared back at him, clearly petrified. Torn raised a spoon to her lips and motioned for her to part them as her head spin at the question. She took in the hot soup and gulped it down.

Her memory was lost... it was lost exactly one week ago before Jak found her...


	5. Memory Blocks

_**A/N: **So what just DID happen to this girl and why the hell is she here? Someone hit their head and forgot what their purpose was. Perhaps Jak can 'en**LIGHT**en' her? Maybe... and is Torn getting a little attached? And what of Jak's problems with Ashelin? Is she really feeling left out? The girls have picked up on Jak's secret visitor! Will Tess turn evil and fix everything for Jak? But what of Torn's feelings? Why is Torn sneaking around KEIRA? Oh, maybe he has a plan! But will Ashelin like this? And what of Faux? Ohhh boy! The boys are out drinking again, will a slip of the tongue end friendship or open the eyes of some? And what is that Tess can do? It's AMAZING!_

_**Now, back to the story...**_

**Title:** Eco Rumble

**Rating: **M+

**Chapter four:** Memory Blocks

Jak hadn't returned the day Faux woke up, but Torn studied the young woman, letting her rest frequently and even talking to her when she was awake. She was damaged, so young, tortured in mind and body. Why would anyone want to harm this young woman? She didn't even look like she could strike a spider. Then again, looks were deceiving, even in her frail state.

Slowly, by the second day she was awake he started to help her even more, at first physically, then more so mentally. She was so silent, so quiet... so tortured to say the least. It didn't seem like her scars and bruises bothered her as much, but it was her mind troubling her. She had said she had forgotten everything, but what was Torn to believe? Why did he care for her so much? He gritted his teeth at this, seeing as he rarely cared about no one but... himself. Maybe that was his problem, being so alone in the world. Maybe that is why Ashelin left him for Jak, but then again, Ashelin didn't care much about anyone but her as well... and now, Jak was leaving Ashelin, even if she didn't know it.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello..._

He started with the basics, although she still struggled to talk with a half crushed throat, she could still express with her smile and bright eyes. Oh how they became brighter each day! It gave Torn a sense of appreciation seeing how she was slowly coming back from the dead as a breathing twig to something he could see flourish under his care.

"Come on... step one foot down..." He whispered to her, supporting the cracked ribs beneath his hands and taking her hand in his gingerly. Faux cringed, squeezing her eyes as she held her breath, trying to step from his bed with one foot, bandaged and all.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry..._

It was slow and each day she could walk more, yet sometimes out of sheer exhaustion she would collapse and Torn would end up carrying her back to the imprinted bed she lay on. By day three, Jak came.

It was dark, the stars out again, now brighter than ever from the storm dissipating. "Hey." It was his only word. Where the hell had he been? Yet, Torn opened his door again. The Ottsel was not with his companion.

"Hey." Torn's voice was it's usual self, only a little lighter this time. "Where have you been?"

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday..._

"The wastelands, Marauders have been attacking the temple. Seem wanted us to help defend the artifacts and we recovered most, but some were damaged." He spoke softly. Torn nodded back. Jak rarely came by his own apartment, but he knew why he was there.

"She's in the Rec Room." Torn thumbed to a room down the hall that had a soft glow that illuminated to the wall. Jak nodded at Torn and started to walk towards it, but turned back. "Hey." He called somewhat stern, but its only intention was for Torn to turn to him. "Thanks." It was his only word again and he smirked a bit at the older elf. Torn smirked back in reply and walked off to his own room to be alone.

Jak had walked to the room still in his usual armor and boots, along with his goggles which he pulled a bit from his eyes so not to look as intimidating. Inside Faux was resting quietly in a recliner chair peacefully. Jak swallowed into his throat. She was alive, but she was still so frail looking, and sad. She looked so entirely saddened and abused. Closing his eyes, he shook the thoughts from his head and walked around her. She was awake and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Faux?" He whispered. She lifted her bright, yet still dulled eyes to meet his. The stare she gave him send shivers down his spine. It was something he knew before, something of a broken spirit he once knew.

"Jak?" She answered back, and he was surprised by her voice. It wasn't as raspy as before and actually, Torn had done a damn good job healing the small bones around her throat, including the lacerations.

Jak smiled at her and knealed down. "I guess you're still confused about yourself, right?" Faux nodded. "I found you in the west end of the city, any idea why you're in Haven?" He asked seriously.

Faux shook her head. "I don't remember anything." She replied softly.

Jak was taken aback. "Do you have family?" He asked her still, and noticed how Faux's eyes grew sad.

"They're all dead." She replied even softer. Jak nodded sadly.

"I see..." They were his only words again. Faux could see he was still confused about her and she decided to speak up.

"I am part of the elite mercenaries..." She started. Jak quickly snapped his head up and locked eyes with hers. "I was raised and trained on their standards to protect the clans of the world as a part of thousands of mercenaries. When I was sixteen I was sent through re-op training. I scored highest out of most that took the test and I was sent on to the higher training. For a while a group of shippers watched us. They were to pick out the best and send them to the middle of the ocean... although, I am not sure why, well, more less I cannot remember." She said sadly. "We helped battle the Metal Heads and KG bots in the beginning, but most of us were locked away... I can't remember if it was from the war or... something else." Her eyes rose to Jak's once again. "All I know was, I am supposed to find you. You are Mar, son of Damas?" She asked, hoping she had reached the correct Jak.

Jak nodded. "I am." He replied. "But why are you to find me?" He asked, yet Faux looked away tearfully.

"I can't remember..." She whispered. "I can't remember anything..."

-

A few hours had passed and Jak had left Torn's apartment. Torn hadn't com out of his room to talk after he had seen Faux, which was completely odd of him, yet Jak couldn't wait around and figured he would catch up with him later.

He approached the Naughty Ottsel again and opened the door noticing everyone was there... even Keira. Ashelin was the first to greet him.

"Jak! We didn't know where you were... I was about to come look for you..." She purred into his neck. Frustrated with the events that went on, he gently pushed her back. Keira and Tess both stopped drinking and even Jinx and Sig noticed how the two were reacting to each other.

"Uh oh..." Sig murmured teasingly. "Someone isn't getting enough ass..." He cringed towards Jak's way as the green-blonde sat in a lone booth by himself, ordering a hard drink from his orange Ottsel friend.

Ashelin could not believe how Jak was acting and curled her lip, sitting in a chair near Jinx. Jinx puffed on a cigar and shook his head. "Sorry babe..." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Daxter was busy with Tess as usual and Keira smiled at what thrilled Daxter. "DO IT AGAIN TESS! PLEAAASE?" He pleaded with his hands. Tess giggled and rolled her eyes.

Concentrating in her Ottsel form, she suddenly poofed up to her normal form. "TA DA!" She giggled, then poofed back into an Ottsel.

"... WOW." It was Dax's response, even though Tess had found out a month ago she could transform between normal forms and being an Ottsel, it still tingled Daxter's tail. Jak still sat in his corner, listening to the fuss and commotion that came across the room. Ashelin had rolled her eyes, seeing the trick a million times before, yet still everyone fussed over Tess and becoming an Ottsel.

"_I can't remember..."_ The words played in Jak's head over again. WHY did she need him? WHY did she come looking for him? WHERE was she from? It all didn't fit... oh how he wished he could move Faux. Was he being selfish? Or did Torn really enjoy taking care of her. Jak didn't notice Ashelin slip out of the Naughty Ottsel, but rather everyone's commotion turned to Seem and Sig.

Jak smiled weakly at the two, a half hearted smile. Who knew Sig and Seem could get so close? He finally laid his head on the booth table and stared at the wall. Jinx looked over at the younger elf, and shook his head. He knew something was troubling him, but it was best left alone. When the time came, Jak would speak up.

Jinx sat back and puffed his cigar, looking to his left where Ashelin was, he noticed she was gone. Yeah, the kid was definitely not getting any off of her lately.

-

It was an hour after she left he Naughty Ottsel and Ashelin snuck through the streets on her Zoomer, hovering softly near Torn's apartment. Torn wasn't around lately and Jak was sneaking off. She suddenly thought of Jak meeting Torn, but shook the thought off. "Never..." She whispered, then snuck to a nearby window and peered inside. Her eyes widened as she nearly choked on what she saw. The ex-KG was with another girl. Although not the strongest, yet healing from her quiet apparent wounds he helped her balance through the living room Ashelin was peeking through. Confused and baffled, she thought of Jak. What _WAS_ going on? Feeling she had seen enough, she lowered her Zoomer and headed back to her quarters. Something was up, and she didn't like being kept in the dark. Did the others know? Was Jak cheating on her? Who was this girl?

-

_A/N: So, the chapter basically cleared a lot up. Jak got to talk to Faux finally and Torn is feeling a bit depressed. Oh yes, I also made Ashelin ubber jealous and pissed off. Jinx is so funny, he just laughs at everything and plays it cool. I intergraded Sig and Seem in here, you guys will see a lot more of them later on (aww). Like the little trick Tess 'learned'? It's going to come in handy in the future._


	6. A Plan!

_**A/N: **Not much to say... except there is no review love. Oh well... oh yeah, Ashelin is P.O'd._

_**Now, back to the story...**_

**Title:** Eco Rumble

**Rating: **M+

**Chapter Six:** A plan!

Weeks passed and the fall season grew deeper with each passing day. With each passing day, Faux grew stronger. A majority of her wounds now healed, the bruises now gone and the scars starting to fade. The brightness of her eyes returned and Torn could begin to see the spirit she probably once had, now coming back.

"Again!" He yelled as he held out his hands which were covered in wide pads. Faux gritted her teeth and swatted a few good punches at him that would have stung the average person. "AGAIN!" He growled and she followed his lead. He swooped left, then right and she followed each blow as if missing would mean death.

Faux hadn't been out of the apartment much, Torn warning her on her shoot-to-kill warrant. She questioned it, but the ex-KG could give her no answer. "Just hang low." It was his only answer and she followed his leads, trusting him more each day, as well as Jak. Torn could see each day how frustrated Jak became with Ashelin, even as she hung on his neck at the Naughty Ottsel when the gang was there for a drink. She would sit in a booth in the back and play with his icy wings as he became light Jak. Neither Jak, NOR Light Jak were happy about it.

Yet now was the unveiling of what Torn kept a secret for nearly a month. The 'crippled bag of bones' that hid in his bed was now full and filled out, slowly gaining muscle back. Torn was pleased, even with her scars and now healed ribs. Faux could talk normally and even slip back into her normal training she had ceased a long while ago. Yet now, Torn could do no more... as far as beauty went that was. Faux was not an ugly girl, yet far from it, although she did need a lot of work with most things. The spirits had already blessed her with a healthy and curvy body and Torn would always blush as she padded through his living room from the bathroom back to his room to change from a shower.

Smirking as he thought, he barely paid attention as Faux landed a sour punch to the side of his jaw, sending him off balance. Jak had been sitting on a wall and burst out in unbelievable laughter and Faux dropped to her knees.

"Oh! Torn I'm so sorry... I was just going so quickly I didn't judge..." She tried to hold in her laughter, but found herself howling like Jak. Torn shook his head and let out a smooth smirk.

"Strong sucker punch there, don't you think Jak?" He let out a snicker. "I think our baby is all grown up!" He cooed and mocked.

"Ah, Torn leave her be..." Jak winked to Faux, who giggled. He hadn't been around as much lately, often going off with Ashelin on missions towards the Wasteland. Torn had been doing the same, sternly telling Faux to lock herself in his apartment and never open the door. He often shielded the windows carefully as well as upped his security. Faux hadn't really connected with Jak as much as Torn and she had heard the two talking one night as they sat drinking in the kitchen. Jak of course was barely of age, but no one of course said a word about it.

Flashback -

"_I think we should..." _Torn's voice spoke softly so Faux, although 'asleep', would not hear.

Jak had nodded at this. _"I'm going to Spargus for three days, wait until I come back... then we'll do it. I know even Tess and Keira can help us more. I'm sure Jinx and Sig would love to see her..."_

Torn took the opportunity to intervene. _"And Ashelin?" _He asked curiously.

Jak looked over at Torn, placing his beverage down. _"What do you think she'll do? As you put it, she already treats Tess and Keira like crap._"

Torn scoffed. _"Somehow, I don't think Faux is going to put up with her shit. She's like you Jak, she KNOWS pain, not that we all don't... but she knows it like here..." _Torn put his fist where his heart was and looked at Jak who nodded. Faux was strong, but her spirit was still broken.

-End Flashback-

Now, there was a knock at Torn's door which frightened Faux. She was ready to bolt, knowing the only two she ever saw were Jak and Torn. Feeling a strong tug on her shoulder, she looked up at Jak who smirked.

"Relax..." Were his words, although she could not. How could she relax if she was going to be shot? Or worse! Shaking, she waited for Torn to return, yet could see the smug look on Jak's face. What game was this?

"... Like then, Keira told Jinx that his cigar 'accidentally' lit the fuse to one of Jinx's bombs and he like, FLIPPED OUT!" It was Tess, giggling in her normal form, Daxter on her shoulder as she carried a large case.

"Oh my gawd! Like, NO!" Torn mocked Tess and Tess snarled.

"Oh shut up tattoo face!" It was something Daxter loved calling Torn and Tess stuck her tongue out as they entered the room. Torn could only chuckle. He loved screwing with Tess as much as he loved screwing with Daxter... until Jak got him back good as always. His face returned to it's usual cold, hard state, yet when he stared at Faux, it always softened. "Oh wow..." Tess settled down now, seeing the girl who sat by Jak, drinking in the corner of the room. Faux squirmed beneath the gaze of the elves, her hand smoothing her hair behind her ear. Her scars were faded, but still visible, her hair long and untamed, yet at least she wasn't as thin as she was. Torn had taken care of that... although usually he would have just thrown her right back out to the world as he did any other. Faux was different.

"Do your stuff Tess..." Jak spoke up and Faux looked confused. Tess approached her carefully.

"She isn't going to kill me is she?" She stuck her hand out to the girl's hair and Torn smacked his skull.

"Damn it Tess, does she LOOK like she's going to even slap you? She's fucking afraid of you, you twit." Sometimes that girl as bright as she was had a serious issue. Torn was usually the one to correct it.

"Alright..." She huffed with a slight growl. "Fruitcake..." She muttered. Torn caught it, but rolled his eyes instead. Jak chuckled and Faux stared at Tess who turned back to the boys. "Leave." They were her only words and she grabbed the girl by her hand. "You heard me, leave!"

"It's MY house you blonde FRUITCAKE." Torn growled angrily. Tess grinned and stepped nose to nose with him, smirking and sliding a nail to his chest.

"And it's my time Torn..." She whispered. "NOW LEAVE!" Tess shoved Torn back abruptly and he hit the wall. Recovering, he came after Tess who pulled a small pistol from her belt. Jak intervened.

"Now, now, can't we all just... get along?" The two were acting quite childish and Torn rolled his eyes.

"I need a damn drink..." He left the room, Jak in tow shrugging. Torn snatched his leather jacket from a hook, swung it over his shoulders and headed towards his Zoomer as Jak followed.

"Guess the Naughty Ottsel it is..." Jak muttered, snapping himself up on his.

As the two zoomed off, a bright orange ball of fur scampered around the corner of Torn's apartment and sprinted inside. "WHEW! Good thing he didn't find his armor yet..." The ottsel sweated. Tess turned and faced him as she began to brush Faux's hair.

"What did you do snookums?" She purred to him. Her voice made Daxter squirm with uneasiness and he began to babble mindlessly.

"Ooh... oh nothing... you know, just having some fun..." He grinned sheepishly and approached the two females, hopping upon Faux's lap. "So, you're the little squirt we found out in the city, eh?" He began to poke at Faux, who sighed. "You're even worse than Keira! That girl is so quiet... pity, she could have saved Jak from that witch that has a tighter leash on him than Torn would like to hang me with."

Tess' mouth twitched with a certain anger. "Ashelin has really pushed the limits with everyone. It's bad enough she picks on Keira for not speaking up and being a 'weak player' but she'll use the girl if her vehicles break down... I told her to knock it off yesterday and she called me a furry wench." Tess' eyes blazed with anger and Faux could see them. "Anyway, I suppose we'll get started..."

Daxter jumped to attention, snatching various items from Tess' bags and 'assisting her' which looked to Faux as if he were literally drooling from his mouth. As Tess worked the group sat in silence. Faux finding Daxter quite entertaining, the small Ottsel reclining in her lap and adjusting his goggles and Tess carefully doing her beauty work, trimming and untangling the girl's long hair. Before it had reached past her hips, now it was at her belt line and smoothing out. Tess looked as if she were thinking hard about something, then nearly stabbed Daxter with a nail file.

"I HAVE IT!" She shrieked which made Daxter jump out of his slim slumber of coziness.

"Have what sweedums?" He hopped onto Faux's shoulder.

"A plan! To get Keira back with Jak... and Faux is just the one to help us." Tess swung the girl's chair around, making her face Tess. Faux looked completely confused, even more so then when she tried to recall her previous purpose for being in Haven, which was coming in slowly bit by bit.

"How... how am I going to help Jak?" She asked timidly. Tess only smiled. "It's easy... and you might be doing it already whether you know it or not." She began to file the long nails of the girl, which oddly looked claw-like instead of straight nails. "Ashelin was Torn's old love... well, sort of. They never got together, but it's really clear that Ashelin still gives Torn some "pure hearted looks". Tess but her hands to her heart and acted like she was crying. "You drive Ashelin away from Jak and we get Keira to make her moves..." Tess continued painting the clear lacquer onto Faux's nails and Daxter filed the other ones. Faux turned her head. Then what of her? Tess could see her expression and smiled. "Only, I don't think Torn will take Ashelin back... he cant' stand her ever since she ran off with Jak. While Ashelin is distracted, Jak and Keira will be together and Ashelin won't be able to come back to him... it's flawless!" Tess smirked, something most sinister and evil that made even Daxter shudder.

"Almost flawless..." He added, filing at Faux's last nail.

"Faux..." Tess looked the girl in the eye. "If you do this, I PROMISE me and Daxter will help you find out where you came from. Believe it or not, I have many connections." She grinned, something feral with a hint of sinister glint to her eye. Faux nodded, now determined.

"Deal."


End file.
